The Blood Moon Wolves
by LittleDisneyFreak
Summary: You don't know what lurks in the dark. But three people do. There should be four, but the last of them is missing. They have to get to them before the rest of the night does. For they are the chosen ones... Okay, there really isnt a summary for this. Buut if your want to read something about supernatrual stuff click here. Modern AU, Mericcup & Japunzel shipping.


**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the movie characters that will be displayed in this story, only the story plot.

* * *

Prologue

The night was dark and quiet...

Too quiet.

Metal creaked in the abandoned linen factory. Threads of cotton entwined with the metal making a scene of horrific spider webs.

Outside the night hind howled like a wolf's song.

Black silhouettes ghosted over the old machinery. The pale moon light detailed the silhouettes over the rusted iron and makeshift webs with great accuracy.

The sound of metal against cement echoed off the walls throughout the factory.

Something fell.

A reloading click from a 9mm handgun followed closely behind the falling metal object. Followed by a threatening hiss from a man's throat...

Then it happened...

A flash of gleaming red eyes...

Moonlight's reflection bouncing off a silver gun barrel...

An echoing gunshot...

A deep-throated back bark...

It was all over. It only took a matter of seconds.

Gurgling and whimpering from a man erupted in the factory. The target was hit.

A sigh in the darkness later, the retracting silver gun, three hooded figures stepped out into the open. The factory was silent again (besides the gurgling of course).

On the other side laid a curled up man in a ball, shaking deadly from the shock of the wooden bullet (it was what had flown out the gun barrel). The three loomed over the cringing man. To anyone else he would seem to be a normal business man with his expensive black tie and suite. But to the three, he was a monster.

"Who-who are you?" the man choked, blood spattered at their feet.

The hooded creature standing in the middle revealed his gelled white hair. The moonlight caught the white strands beautifully. It caused the young man's crown glow faintly. To the man on the ground the white-haired man looked like an angel sent from heaven. The sight disgust him.

He couldn't see the young man's facial features though, due to the shortage of light source in the old factory. What didn't go unnoticed by the injured man's searching eyes was a tattoo inked across the left side of young man's neck.

The tattoo was a simple design really. A bloomed red rose in the middle of four stakes pointing outwards, marking each corner of a square. In between the four stakes was hard to describe, but they looked like old Chinese temples (the man did not truly know what they were, but this was a simple guess). A crescent moon sat neatly inside the bloomed rose. All in all, the tattoo was remarkably beautiful, but like a rose-bush itself, it was deadly.

Horror struck his face and the man scurried back from the young man. As he did he swore he saw a flash of white teeth spread across the young mans darkened face, he was smiling.

A deep throat growl made the cringing man stop in his tracks. A moment later a pure black dire wolf stood beside one of the other figures that were still hooded.

The huge creature snarled, lips curling up into themselves. His stark white teeth glimmered in the little light, showing he was a natural killer. His emerald eyes dangerously watched every movement of the cringing man.

A hand reached out, clutching the black coat of the wolf between its fingers. "Be still," a male voice said in a strange tongue the man on the floor did not recognise. But he could tell the hooded creature's accent was close to the old Vikings.

To the man's surprise the wolf's growl subsided. The horrific creature licked his lips with that long pink tongue of his. Sitting on his hind legs he waited for an order to move.

"Where are they?" a woman's voice said this time, speaking in plain English. Her accent was a rich Scottish.

The man cringed some more, his hand reaching for the gaping hole in his neck. That was where the bullet had passed through. He touched the sensitive skin, pushing the fact of the wet feeling of his blood.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he managed, fingers touching the sensitive tissue he hissed as it stung.

A gun clicked, catching the bleeding man's attention. He looked up to see the barrel of a specially crafted gun seated dead set in the middle of his eyes. And to who hold it, the white-headed man.

"I wouldn't touch that bullet if I were you," he spoke, clearly American. "Answer her," he threatened, "or I would be more than glad to scatter your brain on the cement behind you."

"Where are they?" the female voice repeated, her voice level unchanged by the Americans movements.

The man glared at the barrel of the gun, his red eyes deadly. "I don't know who you are talking about," he hissed, staring at the beautifully crafted swirling black lines that graffiti the silver barrel.

"Kill him," the female instructed.

The gun clicked, the trigger was slowly being pulled. He could see this all too well from where he laid on the ground.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!"

"That's a good boy," the American said, the smugness reached his tone without hesitation. The gun lowered.

"Talk, and you will not be harmed. I promise," the Scottish instructed. "And you have little time. If you fail to say, well, we all know how that ends." He could just hear the smile in her voice.

"You got sixty seconds," said the American. "Start…now," he rose the gun again, finger slowly pulling the trigger.

"Corona! They are in Corona!"

"Why?" the American.

"They said something about the chosen one."

"What chosen one?" the Viking this time.

The dire wolf piped up but quickly sat back down. His master did not order him to move yet.

"The chosen one of your kind," he hissed.

"What do you know about the chosen one?" the Scottish asked.

"I only know what they told me. They said the chosen one it powerful, the strength and body of vampires but the heart and soul of a hunter."

"Anything else?" the American asked.

"No, no. That's all."

"They found them," the Scottish addressed the others this time.

"Well we have our friend to thank for the location," the American said, another flash of white teeth came from him.

"Now all we need to do it find them," the Scottish said, taking her hoodie off the revealing a mass of rusty curls.

"It's too bad our friend here doesn't know the rest of the story," the Viking said, taking off his hoodie, revealing his mop of brown hair.

"What story is that?" the man hissed, still fingering the wooden bullet. If he could just...

"That there is not only one chosen one, but four," said the Scottish turning her back on him.

"And unlucky for you because you have run into the other three," the American said, white teeth still shinning off his face. He was enjoying this. "And you managed to piss off every one of them."

Fingers took ahold the wooden bullet embedded deep within his flesh. With a swift tug the bullet came free. He bared his fangs and hissed as he pounced at the unexpected red-head. He thought she would be an easy kill since she was unaware. It was only fair, if he was going down, so wa one of the chosen ones.

They fell in a heap on the floor, a cry of surprise escaped the unexpected red-head. He tore at the red curls revealing her bare neck. His fingers brushed her pulse, oh he was hungry. So very hungry. But before he could seek his fangs into the creamy smooth skin he was thrown backwards.

He landed on his back, something deeply embedded into his spinal cord. Probably a wooden stake no doubt. He opened his eyes to find the silver gun barrel held to his forehead. piecing blue eyes watched him furiously.

"You okay back there?" he called over his tone clearly worried.

There was a grunt in reply as the red-headed girl pulled herself up, with a little help from the other. "Yeah," her voice was soft as she cradled her elbow that had caught most of the blow from hitting the cement.

The vampire chuckled deeply inside his throat at the pathetic scene. "Oh you think that's funny?" the American asked, a murders glint in his eye. "What you still think its funny if your head rolled around on the floor?" In a blink of an eye the American pulled out an 90cm blade and held it to the vampire's throat.

The man on the ground cringed as the blade stung his skin. It had been soaked in holy water. "You can't kill me!" he shouted, truly terrified now. "You promised, and a hunter never breaks a promise."

"Ah! Dam! Your right," said the American, he kneeled closer to the vampire.

The vampire, now having a proper look at the hunters face, realised that they still held their youth. "You are very young a hunter," he stated.

"Do you know who we are_ vampire_?" the American spat the word out, icy blue eyes staring down red orbs.

"Hunters."

"Wrong," the white-haired boy stood up. "We are the Blood Moon Wolves, BMW for short. And we believe in kill one, save many. Haddock," he addressed the Viking. The brown headed boy nodded in reply as the white-headed boy walked past him, taking the red-head with him.

"This is Toothless," the Viking introduced the black dire wolf. The huge beast stood on all four of his legs, a growl sounded deep inside his throat. "Do you want to know why we call him that?"

The vampire gulped.

"What no guesses? Fine, I'll tell you. We call him Toothless because he doesn't leave bite marks," he whispered the last part, a sinful smile crossing his lips.

Toothless pounced on the wounded vampire as the Viking turned his back. The vampire's blood curdling screams could be heard from their black, 5-seater, 4 WD Ute.

"What now?" asked the Scottish, she sat in the passenger's seat. The American was behind the wheel, the Viking in the back.

"You could have gotten yourself _killed _tonight," the American hissed towards the red-head.

The red-head opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by the Viking. "Enough guys, at least we are safe now and together."

A wave of silence went over the three as they pondered the Vikings words.

"Hiccup's right," the Scottish sighed, turning her gaze out her window.

"Thankyou," the Viking-Hiccup-smiled as he leant back into his seat.

"Looks like we grab our transfer papers, pack up and move," the American said plainly.

"What of my parents Frost?" the Scottish objected as she turned her gaze back at the white-headed boy.

"Haddock and I had to leave ours," the American bit back. "Now it's your turn, we can't let _her _perish under them. We must go, it's our destiny."

"_Her?" _the Scottish echoed, clearly confused.

"He had a dream," the Viking replied, filling the Scottish in matters she did not know about.

"When?"

"Doesn't matter now, at least I have some idea what she looks like," the American explained, tapping the wheel slightly, something he did when under a lot of attention.

"Remember our vow, Merida, kill one-"

"Save many, I know, I know," the Scottish-Merida-huffed, interrupting the Viking.

"I'm sorry Tampon," a smile tugged at the white-haired boys lips at the nickname, but the icy glare he got back told him he wouldn't want to go there tonight. "Sparky," he corrected the nickname before continuing, "but we got to go." He pitied her, he truly did. He had to go through the same thing years ago when he left his country to save the Viking.

"Let's go then, before I change my mind," she huffed, defeated. She knew her duty.

The Ute dipped a little in the back. "Toothless is on," the Viking confirmed, the American started the engine.

"Next stop, Corona."

* * *

**Hey there! So I have worked on this for a while and thought "meh, may as well post this." At the moment I don't really know where this story is going, but hey, it only the prologue after all. As for accents, I really couldn't be bothered to, you know, actually write them down and when I did I kept forgetting so you will just have to imagine your yourself. For those of you who are reading/following my other story "Golden Seas and a Frozen Heart" I have a bit of a writer's block, but don't worry! I know where that one is going just having no idea how to start the next chapter! But back to this story, please follow/review/fav what ever you guys do. I love, love, LOVE it when I hear back from my readers! But for now, time to end this and start writing somewhere else. Until then, ciao!**

**-DLF (DisneyLittleFreak, just cause I'm lazy :P)**


End file.
